A check valve is a mechanical device which allows fluid (liquid or gas) flow in only one direction. Such valves are used to prevent the back flow of the fluid in numerous applications, such as plastic swimming pool plumbing, fountains, water displays, and the like. A problem arises however in that a check valve assembly requires longitudinal distance along the pipe which is not available in some installations.